The Fox Song
by amber-energy
Summary: Songfic and a story based on Elton John's the Fox. Youko Kurama usually has been treated kindly by fate, but he finds it starting to fade. And now with problems facing him, like persistent hunters, he might just find himself trapped. shounen ai HxK
1. Bad bad day

Okay this story is based on Elton John's song the Fox that is his song, but the story is mine! Except for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters, which are in fact property of Yoshihiro Togashi. Kay! Enjoy!  
  
-Being wirey and thinking loudly About the things sent to make you move-  
  
The fox slid his nimble body through the arms of Makai bushes as he made his speedy getaway. He rose his head to find a setting golden sun plummeting behind snow-capped peaks. This was good for the fox, for he now had the aid of night's surreptitious cloak to give him an extra advantage.  
  
-You can't help it, there's no one In this world Knows you just, just the way you do-  
  
It is ill advised to try and outwit the King of all Thieves, but it certainly gives me exercise, not to mention amusement, watching these poor fools try their best and hardest to catch me, even through they will not succeed.  
  
- we keep darting through the holes As the hunter and the fox  
  
Run the gauntlet's savage road-  
  
The trees' branches all bent backwards to make a clear path for their guardian, as he sped Along with the stolen goods under his arms. They then bent their arms to their original position to fling and stop the pursuing hunters.  
  
-Winter's heavy and partly cloudy and snowfall leaves the tracks that catch a few-  
  
Kurama looked up to the cloud-filled night sky and thought of where it had all started. He remember his human mother's face and how she would smile everytime Kurama came to visit. He had moved out and was just now attending college.  
  
-if you're wiley, you will leave them lying-  
  
She was saddened at his departure, but knew that her son had grown up into a fine young man and there wasn't a mother more proud of her son than Kurama's mother. That made him miserable that his mother had thought so highly of him when here he was a thief again. She thought greatly of him even until the day she died. That damn sickness of hers. I thought I got rid of it the first time but I guess fate is not something even Koenma or his contraptions can prevent. Kurama said gloomily to himself. Yusuke and the others had all been there to support him during and after the funeral, but Kurama still felt alone. That was except for Hiei. Hiei. Kurama filled with joy at just the thought of his name. Hiei had been there every single moment, his concern for the fox was great and soon it was clear that Hiei loved Kurama. Kurama also loved Hiei and had told him so, too. He became happy, but he also felt guilty for he did not want to push the memory of his mother from his life.  
  
-Snared up in the traps that they Set for you-  
  
But through time he soon realized that the Ningen world was no place for him. He was a thief and the Maikai was where he belonged. He would not make the same mistake of pretending to be something he was not. He was a thief, and he would remain that way until the day he died. Which won't be anytime soon. He added with a smirk. Kurama snapped back to reality and realized that he was still being chased. My, they are persistent. This shall end here. Kurama leapt onto a large rock and waited patiently for the hunters to catch up with him.  
  
-And it's an evergreen affair As temptation taunts the fox Into the hunter's waiting lair-  
  
He thought back to the lair he entered. It was quite a nice one, rich and lavish, he didn't know why they minded if he took a few things. But then again, he took the shiniest of all the treasures (A.N. Youkos are suckers for shiny things.) with him. It wasn't his fault, he was a youko and those treasures were just calling out to him.  
  
-And for mile after mile you'll Never see me tire  
  
You'll never see me slow down  
  
for a while 'Cause I am the fox, like it or not-  
  
Finally the idiots had managed to catch up to him. " Ha! We finally caught you, Youko Kurama!" said a gruff demon. "Theirs is nowhere to run to now!" Kurama just laughed at this. " You fools, did you really think the likes of you could really catch the famous bandit?" "I could run for miles, but I find it boring so I've decided to end it here."  
  
-I'm always gonna be there  
  
Running over the rock-  
  
"Kisama! You will pay for that remark!" spat the demon. The others all got their weapons out ready to fight, but it was folly for them.  
  
-Yes, I am the fox, a fascinating cross  
  
Of sharp as a whip and tough as an ox-  
  
The fox gracefully slid his dexterous fingers through his long silvery mane, revealing a single white rose. In a blink of an eye, Kurama transformed and smote his opponents in a swift fatal stroke from his new- sprung whip.  
  
-Yes I am the fox-  
  
Fools, they couldn't even scratch me no matter how hard they tried. How pathetic. That's when Kurama realized it cold outside. He had been running so the cold had not reached him.  
  
-It may sound crazy but it's often Lonely-  
  
But he knew a lair of that Hiei would visit when Muruko let him leave her kingdom, and it was not far off. He quickly sped off in that direction. When he arrived, there was a surprise waiting for him. "Hiei!" Kurama called out not noticing that his tail was wagging. "You're here." he said with excitement in his eyes. " I'm glad." He said in a softer tone. "Um. fox, your tail. it's," started Hiei. Kurama felt a tinge of pink appear on his face when he realized what Hiei was talking about. Kuso! My damn tail is doing it again! Kurama grabbed his tail and sat down on it on a nearby chair. Hiei started laughing at this sight.  
  
-And a restless heart should be captured Once in a while-  
  
Kurama was okay with this; it made Hiei happy. Hiei knew that if he were any other soul, he would have been immediately annihilated. " Fox, I'm also glad that you are here." " I have something important to tell you." Hiei replied. "Kurama, I have to be leaving soon. You see, Muruko is developing a new army, and it is crucial that be there the whole time. She is planning something big, and we'll be working around the clock." Kurama was extremely devastated by this fact, but he was determined not to reveal his pain. " So how long are you going to be gone?" he said coolly. " For a very long time." Hiei replied. He then bent down and gently placed his hand on Kurama's cheek. " Kurama, I have a giant request for you. I have to stay there, and Muruko does not let people visit into her territory, the only way to get into there is if one lived there." Kurama stared into Hiei's eyes with his eyes aglow. "Kurama. I wish for you to come with me to Muruko's." Hiei whispered softly with a sad expression on his face. The fox then gazed into his lover's eyes and saw a flames of sincerity and yearning. Kurama's expression softened. Hiei really loved him dearly, and it was painful to watch Hiei succumb to grief, from being without his fox. Kurama wanted to tell him that he would always stay by his side if that Hiei wished it, which he did. But he remembered the last time he had tried to fool himself. It had only ended in pain and sorrow. No the place for him was the woods he would stay there forever.  
  
-Then you can use them, and you can Often fool them-  
  
" Hiei, I do enjoy being by your side, but I'm not one to become just another lackey of Muruko's. I am sorry but thieving is what I do and the woods are where this fox belongs. I'm not going to be with you anymore, if you plan on staying in Muruko's fortress." Dammit, why did I just say that? STUPID! No, Hiei! Don't listen to my idiotic mouth! I love you and want to stay with you no matter where you go! Ugg! Why can't I just risk going with Hiei, for that is what I want! "So, I take it that our love has been degraded to the point you are not willing to make changes to your lifestyle? Do I mean nothing to you?" Hiei asked coolly through it was apparent that he was heartbroken at the fox's statement. Kurama remained silent. His mind was so appalled at this question, he couldn't think of anything witty to say back. Just a second ago, he couldn't stop idiotic words, but words nonetheless from coming out, now he was speechless. Can you imagine any thing so pathetic? He, the Great Youko, couldn't find words, even through his heart was blaring at him to go against everything his mind said and speak his true feelings. "So," Hiei spat with ice lining every syllable of his words, "this is how it is?" " Hiei." Kurama gently called out in hopes to sooth his lover, but it was no avail. " Just go and leave me." Hiei spoke his last words and turned away with tears beginning to warm behind his eyes.  
  
-Into believing Whatever you desire-  
  
Kurama stared into the darkness and watched Hiei disappear. He slowly rose up. He was emotionless, for he had become numb of all the anger, pain, and regret that was sealed inside of him. Kurama, turned and walked out into the cold night air with a hollow heart from shock of what had just happened.  
  
-So I'll keep moving Through the night-  
  
But when met the outside world, something was waiting for him. "Did you think you would escape from us, youko?" said a deep, icy voice that cut through the air. Kurama ears perked up at this, and he quickly turned around to find the voice's owner. When the fox found the voice, he saw a demon standing a few feet away from him with lackeys on both of his sides. The demon was a lot taller than the kitsune, and muscles were bulging from underneath his black attire. His hair was long and jet-black, and he would have good-looking, if not for the fact that his hair was in desperate need of a good grooming. But this did not matter, for he soon would be dead. I guess some people can't stand losing. The fox thought. I will just have to use more effort to keep them away for good this time. "So." Kurama said. " It seems those morons have friends." The leader then replied," Yes, they do, more than you know." Then out of the darkness appeared more hunters, and their numbers quickly increased until the point where Kurama was surrounded completely by a least 200 demons. This was not good. Not good at all. The leader then smirked; he was pleased that the youko was horrified at this. Kurama thought about fighting, but he had a bad feeling that their leader was very powerful and with the power of all the other demons combined, he would be taken down. Besides, Kurama was weary from his fight with Hiei, and to fight a confrontation this big right now would be foolish. The fox had no choice, but to flee. Kurama then shot up into the night sky, and darted back down into the trees. "Youko, have you learned nothing?" " You can run all you like, but you will never escape." The leader chuckled.  
  
-The hunter and the hunted On their designated flights.-  
  
Kurama kept on running through, and leapt from tree to tree as fast as his feet would carry him. But as fortune would have it, Kurama was hit with an arrow that deeply cut into his ankle, and so he fell from his unsuccessful jump with a heavy thud. Blood poured from his ankle, and Kurama tried desperately to suppress his whimpers; he was in pain and had no chance of running. "Master, I can smell the blood of a fox, he is not far off." Spoke a high-pitched voice. "Good, Good." "Here Kitty, Kitty, come out wherever you are, come out and play!" The leader laughed with a malicious gleam in his eyes. Then to the injured fox's horror he saw the demons appeared around him. The leader then stepped forward towards Kurama. Wait, what is that look in his eyes? Thought the fox. That is the look of lustfulness if I'm not mistaken. No, it definitely is lust. Kurama's eyes widened with terror at the thought. This demon was not going to kill Kurama, but he had in fact a much worse fate in store for the fox.  
  
Ooooo! A cliffhanger! Oooooo! Okay, I'm sorry, I hate cliffhangers as much as the next person, they really are the spawn of Satan, but my fingers are pleading with me and I got stop somewhere good. Gomen nasai! Please Review if Possible, and please no junk about how Kurama and Hiei aren't gay, it's just a story, okay? I really have no interest in hearing that so please don't write it. Other than that, TTFN! 


	2. Why me?

Hey you people out there. Gomen nasai for the wait. I'm not going make excuses. I am slow and had to wait for a spurge of creativity. And here it is! Now you can read it, or if you don't want to then don't! I'll be in my trailer if any one needs me. (Actually I don't own a trailer, but it sounds befitting.) (Does anyone know the telephone phone number for Ramblers Anonymous? I think I need to call it. Or cut back on the sugar. But I like sugar! So I'll stick with the number.) Anyways! Let's get to it!  
  
"Oh, and Shuichi, dear, will you please lock up after I've left?" Shiori asked sweetly to her 17 year old son. "Hai, Okaasan. I'll be fine, I promise." Replied her son with no hesitation. "Oh, I know Shuichi, honey, it's just I hate to leave you like this, all alone, and me with your father to take a urgent trip to Taiwan, and everything. Well, I wrote down some numbers where you can reach the hotel in case of an emergency," Shiori said shuffling into her purse.  
  
"Oh, and make sure to feed the fish; I left some money on the table in case you need to buy anything from the store, oh and"- "Okaasan I'll be fine, please there is no need to worry," sighed a very exasperated fox demon.  
  
"Hai, my son, you're right, I'm just worried, I've never stayed this far from you, and your brother will be staying at a friend's house, so there'll be no one else around. Just promise me, please, that you'll be safe," Kurama's mother asked earnestly with a bittersweet smile on her face. "I promise I will be," Kurama replied softly with warm eyes.  
  
"Well, then," Shiori said starting out the door. "Sayonara my son." Shiori finished as she kissed her son goodbye on the cheek. "Sayonara, Okaasan." Kurama said to Shiori as he watched her disappear into a taxicab. The kitsune slowly made his way up to his empty room, or so he thought. There standing was a figure Kurama was happy to see anyday of the week.  
  
"Hn, about time you came." Hiei said lethargically as he took off his black cloak and threw it onto Kurama's bed. "Oh, yes it must have terrible for you, to sit up here for a long and ruthless 6 minutes." Kurama replied in a satirical tone of voice. "Don't use sarcasm, fox, it doesn't suit you." Kurama laughed at this.  
  
"So then what do you want to do?" Kurama asked biting his bottom lip and looking around his room. "Whatever, this is your house, not mine." Hiei said distracted by a glass ball filled with frosted fine particles. "Well I think- Hiei, Hiei? Oh, I see you've found my snow globe; I assume you're lack of attention is due to the fact you've taken a particular interest in it, would you like to hold it?" Kurama asked, amused with Hiei's fascination in ordinary, everyday things. "Hn, whatever." Hiei retorted carelessly, even though his eyes deceived him, for they were filled with curiosity.  
  
"Here, Hiei, you hold it like this," Kurama instructed as he took Hiei's hands into his own. "Then you shake it, and, then- Voila! Instant Snow in a Globe!" Hiei's eyes glimmered with astonishment as he watched the snow flutter around.  
  
He then turned to Kurama. "Hn, well I guess ningens aren't as incompetent as I thought. This snow maker is quite an extraordinary creation, I mean, for a ningen and all." Hiei added quickly with a small blush as he realized he was becoming too engrossed with a ningen toy, not to mention Kurama was watching. "If you like it so much, you can have it." Kurama whispered softly with a gentle smile on his face.  
  
Hiei peered into Kurama's eyes and stood their staring with an expression that Kurama rarely ever saw Hiei wear. "Kurama, I, nobody has ever given me something like this, I, well, thank you." Kurama cut him off. "Don't think you're getting off that easily. You owe me now." Kurama smiled playfully. "Well, I don't like to be in debt to anyone, so how about this." Hiei said with a mischievous smile as he got up and closed the blinds to the window and dimmed the lights. (A.N. Ooo, I bet they're going to do shadow puppets. Or maybe not. Probably not.)  
  
"Daydreaming are we?" Kurama felt himself flung back to reality by an unpleasant voice. "Well, I suppose it makes no difference what you do, because now you can't run, leaving yourself vulnerable to an assault." The fox pressed at his ankle. He let out a muffled groan for it was bleeding profusely.  
  
No, I cannot be captured. I refuse to be a captive of someone, especially this fiend. I suppose the only thing I can do now is fight for my survival, though I know I'm at an enormous disadvantage. But I will try at the most. The vulpine thought to himself. Kurama then raised his head defiantly and boldly spoke, as Youko Kurama was known for. "Perhaps, running now is futile, but don't be so naïve to think I am helpless. I can still fight, and I am still a perilous opponent, you fool."  
  
At this, the demon paused, then suddenly let out a burst of laughter. The others surrounding the two in the trees began laughing rowdily as well. Kurama jerked back with alarm at their reaction. "A perilous opponent?! You can barely stand, vixen, let alone do any damage!" The leader amusingly barked.  
  
Kurama then slowly rose up leaning against the trunk of the tree to prove him wrong, but sadly his leg could not withstand the weight, and Kurama collapsed to his knees. "There's no need for unnecessary struggle. Surrender now to make things less complex. I assure you that you aren't in for that much pain. It would be better just to lie down like a good little fox."  
  
Kurama then irritated at the demon's constant mockery, gathered all his strength and shot up with all his might. His nimble hand slid once again into his lustrous tresses, revealing his disguised weapon. But as soon as he begun to shout out his famous line, the leader outstretched his hand, and forcefully grasped the fox's wrist firmly. Too firmly, in fact, that crimson blood was beginning to seep out of the wrist. Kurama dropped the rose in anguish, and was shoved to the ground by the domineering demon.  
  
"Like I said, it's pointless to fight. Just give in already." Then the demon stopped the conversation. He tilted his head and peered insightfully at Kurama's face with a look that would appear to be as if the demon was trying to read his soul. After he was done, the demon abruptly began to speak in the harsh voice once again. "And besides, you don't want to fight anymore. I know what you really want." The demon then bore strangely into Kurama's wide eyes with a look Kurama could not read. It took a couple of seconds for Kurama understand what the demon meant. (A.N. Slow, isn't he? That's okay. He's a smart fox. He figures it out.)"Uggg, never in an eternity, you pervert!" Kurama shouted disgusted.  
  
"Are you sure? I'm not so sure you are positive. What do you say, shall we find out, vixen?" The leader smirked as he made his way towards Kurama. "Bite me, bastard." Kurama growled darkly. "Well, if you insist." The demon shrugged, and then instantly forced himself against Kurama, sinking his large fangs deep into the tender flesh of the kitsune's neck. Kurama, this time, could not hold back the scream. It pierced through the forest walls, and echoed throughout the wood.  
  
Why was the bite so agonizing? I mean sure the guy was lapping vigorously at an open wound oozing out fresh blood, but Kurama himself had taken many blows beforehand. This was no ordinary puncture. The teeth of the demon was, as fortunate would have it, filled with a strong painful paralyzing venom. Kurama sensed things were going to go from bad to worse. Kurama frantically pushed his hand up against the leader's face in an attempt to stop the assailant.  
  
The demon was pushed away a few feet, but only enough to give the demon time to lick the rest of the blood dripping from his mouth, in which he dove right back in, this time to claim Kurama's lips. Kurama moaned, as he was thrusted against the trunk with the demon's lips smashing against his. That's when Kurama felt the world around him grow hazy. Though he could still hear the insistent ringing of laughter of the surrounding demons, amused with his pain, (A.N. One word- Sadists.) but that did not last.  
  
For finally, the poison overtook him to the point where everything fell into obscurity. The demon, realizing the state of his prey, lifted his head up. "Oh no, look what I've gone and done. He's gone out on us." The leader said smirking mockingly as he stood up. "He'll miss all the action. We'd better wake him up." The leader smirked. "What do you think?" He asked his teammates. They all chuckled and nodded their heads in agreement. "Then it's decided. We'll give him a wake up call." "Are you going to shut up already?" A voice pieced through the shadows. "Huh? Who's there?" the demon lackeys inquired. "Well, well, looks like we have ourselves a guest." The captain addressed to his fellow demons and the stranger who just now stepped into the moon's luminosity. "And who might you be?" The leader asked annoyed with the sudden intrusion. "Hn, that's none of your business." A familiar figure, who was donned in black, bitterly remarked.  
  
The leader paused and studied him from head to toe. "I see, hm, your clothing." "What about it?" Hiei growled. "It is made of a unique armored fiber, only that of the northern most Makai silkworms can create. And in addition to that, I also smell on you the scent of the colossal Makai yew trees, which only grow on the Northern Territory Borderline. This adds up to the conclusion that you are from Muruko's domain. Am I right?" The demon concluded as he stood with assurance.  
  
"Hn, I guess you're more intelligent than you look." Some demons in the background stirred angrily at this remark, but the leader held his hand up to quiet them. Hiei though, paid no attention to them. "I see your senses are sharp. Too bad you lack in the most essential one of all." The captain raised his eyebrow to this. "And what would that be?" "Common sense. You should have never involved yourself with that fox, for now you shall pay dearly." Hiei exclaimed defiantly.  
  
"Heh, Heh, you're pretty funny; you know that?" The leader found Hiei's comment to be entertaining. Hiei then immediately pulled out his katana with swift precision. "Heh, so you really mean to fight then? I can see you're protective of the vixen. How precious. This could get interesting. Tell me, would you get angry if I did this?" Then the demon slid his black tongue sensually across the incapacitated kitsune's cheek and then to Kurama's lips. "Get your filthy carcass away from Kurama, you bastard!" Hiei snarled furiously. "Heh, Heh don't get so worked up. Yet anyway. The fun has yet to be commenced."  
  
"You will not touch him." Hiei replied angrily with his eyes ablaze. "Oh?" The demon replied indifferently. "Did you know this vulpine happened to pilfer from some good friends of mine?" He asked staring at the kitsune's face, caressing the vixen's cheek with his thumb. "He was ensnared, and will have to give payment for it. He is a bandit and being captured is a risk he took." "So, your idea of payment is to take advantage of him while he's down?" Hiei spat sickened at the demon and the fact he was stroking Kurama's thighs.  
  
"Sounds fun, doesn't it?" The demon with distorted delight glimmering in his eyes. "And what about your friends, what does they get?" Hiei asked, as he felt more and more revolted. "Just the satisfaction knowing their efforts to detain the fox weren't in vain." The demon explained standing up.  
  
"What you really mean is that your friends were in a dilemma, and you saw an opportune moment. You then manipulated the situation in order to satisfy your personal repulsive desire, leaving your friends with really nothing, isn't that right?" Hiei inquired.  
  
"I really don't care what degrading words you use, and your pathetic lecture is boring me. Now if you're done, I have some important matters to attend to concerning a certain immobilized vixen." The leader grinned and faced the helpless Kurama.  
  
"Is that so? Well, it is most unfortunate for you that my katana says otherwise." Hiei held up to the moonlight his katana, which shimmered flawlessly. "Really that's odd, because my fellow party and I say differently." The demon confidently spoke as the others stepped out from behind the shaded trees. "Let's see, you, and your feeble sword against myself, and all my men. Well, that means you're outnumbered 200 to 2. Too bad. That's hardly fair." Hiei was soon encompassed by the demons, but surprisingly, showed no sign of fear. "You're right." Hiei stated assertively. "You never even stood a chance."  
  
Ooo, I just knew Hiei would come to help out Kurama! Especially because I wrote it! And now it looks like Hiei has gotten into a widdle fight all for Kurama. Awwww, how sweet! Okay. Anyways in this story I've written so far, I've used what I call "friendly angst." Later on it's going to get darker. Because this is the angst section after all! Sorry Kura-chan! I'll make it up to you later, kay? Well see you guys (and girls) later! TTFN! 


End file.
